Counterparts 3
by KawaiiYanderlee
Summary: After the chaos they've been through, the animatronics finally have true moments of peace. With no enemies whatsoever, they enjoy their apparently normal life - until a new animatronic comes. He doesn't take long to gain the robots' confidence, and they all become good friends soon. However, there's something Springtrap doesn't like about the newcomer.
1. Good Morning

A calm morning was announced by birds that cheerfully fled past the roof of Family Grill. While the animatronics were still resting, Dustin was walking around and cleaning a little to do something that would keep him busy until the robots woke up. It was Sunday, the most loved day by everyone, as the restaurant was closed.

Dustin left the broom against the wall and looked cheerfully at how clean everything was. He definitely loved perfection much more than he did before, and it had only been a few months since he got interest on doing the cleaning. Little giggles were heard from a hallway. BB and JJ were also walking around and having a laugh, as always.

"Morning Dustin!" JJ greeted the boy as she and BB walked past him.

Dustin waved at them with a little smile as they continued to walk towards a room, still talking about all the things that had happened at Fazbear's Fright. They did that every day. Dustin rolled his eyes with a playful sigh. After that, he started hearing some really familiar, low clanging noises near him. He looked up at the ceiling, and as he had guessed, Mangle was there.

"Sup, Mangle-chan." Dustin caught his attention. He got that habit of adding '-chan' at the end of the animatronics' names since it was a Japanese expression that Hiro, even though very few times, had been using for the animatronics. It was Dustin's way of having a good memory of him.

"How's it going, Mr. Cleaner?" Mangle sniggered, hopping on a table to come down the floor.

"Haha, hilarious." Dustin said sarcastically. "I'm kinda glad you're here, I needed to ask you something."

"Don't bother. I know what you want." Mangle cut him off. "For the last time, I don't want to be repaired. Get over it. Why is it so important to you all of a sudden?"

Not long ago, Dustin came with the idea of repairing Mangle. And even though the answer had always been a rotund no, he still couldn't get it out of his mind.

"I'm completely fine." Mangle continued. "In fact, if I came to be normal again, I'd feel weird. Do you know how long I've been like this? It would take a long time for me to adapt. And I don't think it's possible to fix me up anyways."

"Well, if we managed to make Spring look new, you wouldn't be the challenge at all." Dustin smiled.

"Don't try to convince me." Mangle said tiredly, yawning.

"You seem sleepy. Did something happen last night?" Dustin asked.

"Just the usual. BB and JJ wouldn't stop talking, the toys were playing a weird game, and Daisuke kept complaining about that new tune of his music box."

"Oh yeah, the music… I thought he would like it by now…" Dustin muttered thoughtfully. The new chime that the music box played was a completely random song, instead of the original one, My Grandfather's Clock. The song changed since the animatronics moved to Family Grill, yet Daisuke never got used to it. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like it, but the fact that My Grandfather's Clock was the music both he and Kai listened together – that was another thing that Daisuke couldn't get used to; stay without Kai and the others.

"By the way, are the others awake?" Dustin then asked, while Mangle yawned again.

"Dai, Spring and Goldie are." he replied.

As they talked, Daisuke and Golden Freddy were looking through a window. Like most of the time, Daisuke held the sleighbell Kai gave him before he departed. "You still didn't get over it?" Golden Freddy asked, watching the environment outside the window.

Daisuke sighed. " _It's hard. I've been more time with Kai than without him. Everything feels… weird."_

"It's hard for me too. And for the others."

Daisuke glanced down at the sleighbell. Whenever he did so, he could almost see Kai smiling happily at him, and all he could do was give that him warm smile back.

"At least you had happy memories."

The two animatronics turned around as Springtrap joined them. He looked almost new, if the facts that he retained most of his gaping holes and his ear was still half-an-ear were excluded. Even his eyes were back to normal, a cheerful yellow instead of a lifeless gray.

"Oh, here we go…" Golden Freddy grumped.

"What do you want me to say? I had that monster with me for… _ages_!"

" _But now you don't._ " Daisuke countered.

"Just focus on the positive things. We all are fine and everything is solved. There's nothing to worry about." Golden Freddy tried to cheer him up.

"I know, I know, I just can't stop feeling so bad about everything that happened…"

" _You should be happier than anyone. You killed Drago after all."_

"Sure. Maybe. Not really…"

Golden Freddy rolled his eyes. "Where's that cheerful robot I used to know? I don't remember having anyone called Mr. Grumpy as a friend."

Springtrap made a sneaky smile.

"Hey guys!" Dustin said as he walked towards them. "What were you talking about?"

" _Nothing new. Spring is still complaining about Drago."_ Daisuke said playfully.

"Still?" Dustin said, surprised. "Have you forgotten that little phrase I told you to remember? 'The children can rest in peace while that jerk can rest in pieces'." Springtrap crossed is arms. "Oh, come on, that always makes you laugh!"

Dustin put a careless expression as he smirked, looking directly at Springtrap. "What are you looking at?" he asked dryly.

"You want to laugh." Dustin grinned.

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

Dustin kept looking at him for a few seconds. "Well alright, yes, it's still funny! Happy?" Springtrap finally fell for it, turning away from the boy. "And stop looking at me that way. You know I hate to be stared at." With a sneaky nod, Dustin walked back to where he was. Springtrap looked over his shoulder, and once the boy was gone, he sighed and walked towards the window. "I can't deny it. He's a lovable person." He simpered. "When he wants to."

" _I told you, you would end up liking Dustin as a friend just like we all do."_ Daisuke told him. _"Even if you two didn't get a good start."_

* * *

 **Yellooo ;) Missed me? Maybe, how am I supposed to know?**

 **Well, I just wanted to tell you a few things – this story is not about FNaF 4 (obviously). It's, instead, about a completely random idea that doesn't happen in any game. I will indeed make a fourth story, and that one will be about FNaF 4 of course.**

 **And that's it for now. See y'all next chapter!**


	2. A New Member

Springtrap sighed and walked towards the closed window along with Golden Freddy, Daisuke following him. The golden bear seemed to be thinking about something that worried him. "There's something bothering you." he stated. Springtrap glanced at him, but didn't reply and looked back at the landscape outside. "Alright, come on. What's in your mind. Out with it."

Springtrap didn't reply immediately. "It's just… I'm so worried about Drago because I don't think he's gone at all. For some reason I still feel like his soul is still within me…"

" _Trust me when I say that all of us are going through that."_ Daisuke told him. _"I always feel like the children are among us while they are not. It's because of the time we've been together. Soon, you'll forget about this all."_

Meanwhile, Dustin decided to do some more cleaning. He felt ridiculously bored. When he went to take the broom, he noticed that Mangle was completely asleep over a table. The boy smiled and grabbed the broom, but with no warning whatsoever, Foxy suddenly came out the hall, loudly yelling, "Mornin'!"

Mangle woke up abruptly, almost falling off. He looked at Foxy, clearly annoyed. "Nice way to wake me up." he deadpanned.

Foxy rolled his eyes, "Ah, this be no time for sleepin'!"

"Heh, look who woke up like a motorbike." Dustin joked.

"Yeah no kidding." Chica said, rubbing her eyes as she joined them along with Toy Chica and White Fang.

"Why do we still wake up so early every Sunday?" Toy Chica complained.

"Do you really ask it?" White Fang yawned. "Thanks, Foxy, for being our alarm clock."

"Welcome!" Foxy said as he walked from one side to another, clearly wanting to do something.

"I think you're not getting the point." the wolf said dryly, indicating that it was a joke that Foxy, like many other times, didn't get. "I think I'm going to rehearse for a while. Need my voice ready!"

"We're closed today, y'know?" Toy Chica said with a little frown.

"I know, but I have no plans for now, so…"

White Fang walked cheerfully towards her stage, humming her favorite song, 'Firework'. "Hey, are the others still asleep?" Dustin asked.

"Yep." Chica replied, apparently happy about them still sleeping. When the toys were awake they tended to play silly games that they created on the fly, just like the past night. "Still weird how Foxy's blaring didn't wake them up." she giggled.

"Morning boys and girls." Jack greeted cheerfully.

"Sup Jacky." Dustin said, opening a window.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked, looking around.

" _Sleeping_." Daisuke told him as he joined the group with Golden Freddy and Springtrap.

"Oh, still?" the owner said, underwhelmed. "I need you all awake. I have important news."

"Important?" White Fang repeated as she ran next to Jack cheerfully. "In that case I'll go wake them up!" She ran towards the hall. White Fang loved news, especially if they were important. She knew there was nothing to worry about, since Jack was smiling.

Soon, everyone was awake, albeit rather annoyed. But nonetheless, the fact that they were going to hear something good made them forget about how sleepy they were. "Alright everyone, I have special news." Jack announced as everyone looked at him with excitement. "I've been talking to some of my friends, who are great animatronic builders." With that, he gave out what he had in mind. The animatronics smiled. "Yes, that's it. We have a new friend!"

The animatronics' expressions lit up with curiosity and happiness. "Really? A new friend! Well that's awesome!" Chica yelled cheerfully.

"When is he or she going to come?" BB asked, jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement.

Jack smiled. "Today."

* * *

In the afternoon, the animatronics couldn't stop talking to each other. Jack and Dustin told them to stay in the room where they spent most of the time, since the newcomer just arrived. Dustin peeked in, and announced, "He's here!"

They all followed the boy. And there he was. Curiously looking around. The new member of the family was an animatronic wasp named Stinger. "Well guys, I'll let you meet each other." Jack said as he walked off with Dustin, leaving the robots on their own.

"Hai!" Chica yelled, really willing to meet the new animatronic. Stinger stepped back at the sudden greeting, and said lowly, "H-hi?" He sure seemed like a shy one.

"Oh, don't worry, she doesn't bite." Freddy giggled. Stinger's sheepishness wasn't all that strange for Freddy. He would probably feel a bit overwhelmed to see so many animatronics in one single place, and all of them wanting to know about him. "We may look like a lot, but you will get used to it soon." Freddy encouraged the new animatronic. "I'll show them all to you. Name's Freddy." The bear grimaced at Chica, telling her to back away. Maybe she was a bit too anxious to meet Stinger, almost as much as White Fang was.

"The little crazy one is Chica." She waved with a smile.

"These two are BB and JJ." The two animatronic kids saluted at the same time.

"There you have Bonnie and Foxy."

"Alo," Bonnie said gladly as Foxy waved his hook.

"These three are Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica."

"Hi there," Toy Freddy greeted as Toy Bonnie smiled.

"Kon'nichiwa." Toy Chica said "hello" in Japanese, something that Hiro taught her.

"That one over there is Mangle." Stinger looked up at the ceiling as Mangle came down. The new animatronic's eyes widened a bit, shocked with Mangle's state. "Don't worry, I've always been like this." he told him.

"Those are Springtrap, Daisuke and Golden Freddy, though you can call him Goldie for short."

"Why is your name Springtrap?" Stinger asked, somewhat more confident than before, having noticed how kind and friendly the animatronics were.

"You don't want to know." Springtrap replied, rather dryly. Stinger glanced at Daisuke, and looked scared. "…is he… floating?" he asked.

" _Long story."_ was all Daisuke said.

Since it was his first day, Stinger wasn't going to say anything about the lack of information Springtrap and Daisuke gave him.

"And for the end, there's White Fang."

The wolf ran next to Freddy, an expression full of happiness on her face. "Hi there!" she yelled happily. "You know what? You and me are gonna be partners!"

"Wait… You mean that I will be… with you?" Stinger asked, seeming disappointed, but trying to hide it.

"Yes! Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh, y-yeah… it's… fantastic…"

"Is something wrong?" Freddy inquired, having noticed how underwhelmed and annoyed Stinger was when he realized he was going to be White Fang's partner.

"What? Oh, yes, everything's fine." Stinger replied suddenly as if he had been woken up from a nap. As he watched him talk with the rest, Springtrap narrowed his eyes. "There's something I don't like about this new guy."

"Don't be like that. He's new, he's shy. It's his first day here, of course he'd act weird." Golden Freddy told him, crossing his arms.

"No, it's not just that. I feel like something's off about this, but then again I might be exaggerating."

* * *

 **I give you an epic sooooorry for the long wait. I know it's been 100000 years since I don't update this, but just listen at what I've been through: since I'm a dumbo, I had to study the** _ **whole week**_ **, wake up at** _ **7 in the morning**_ **and do** _ **history**_ **and** _ **math**_ **exams.** _ **Twice**_ **. That's just… horrible.**

 **Plus, I had lots of other things to do.**

 **So I'm really sorry, and I'll try to update faster now.**


	3. Opinions and Trust

"So what's up?" Dustin said as he came back with Jack's two kids, who started running around cheerfully.

"The sky." Toy Bonnie joked, sending Dustin a grimace. The boy rolled his eyes with a little smile. "Well, what do you guys think about the new one?" he asked.

"He looks nice. Kinda shy, but nice." Toy Freddy commented. "But… now that I think of it, where did he go?"

"I think he went to take a look around." Toy Chica told him. Meanwhile, the kids ran all over, laughing and yelling as they chased each other.

"Dustin, is there any specific reason of why these kiddos are invading my personal space?" Mangle complained as he watched the toddlers play, running past the animatronics at full speed. Dustin let out a giggle as he said, "Oh come on, they aren't going anywhere even close to you."

"I wouldn't say that." he grunted, still trying to get some sleep.

As they talked, White Fang was walking in circles on her stage, thinking of something to do. The only thing she disliked about Sundays was the fact that there was barely anything to do, since the place was closed. Stinger walked past the stage, stopped and turned to face the animatronic wolf. "Oh, hi there." White Fang waved gently.

"H-hey, I, uh… wanted to talk to you about something." Stinger muttered.

"Sure thing." White Fang hopped down the stage while he looked around furtively, searching for any other stages or anything of that kind. "What's it?"

"Eh, it's just… I don't want you to be mad or anything, but do we really need to act together?"

"Well, that's why they brought you here." the wolf smiled.

"But why me?" Stinger grumbled. "There are like 20 animatronics here. Don't they act with you?"

"Nah. They only come around when they want." White Fang told him. "They are… I don't know, the optional attractions or something like that. They usually stay in that huge room or somewhere else when it's show-time."

Stinger grew curious. "Which of them tend to come around?"

"Let's see… The ones that come most of the times are Chica, Toy Chica, BB, JJ and Toy Freddy. Spring, Foxy, Mangle, Daisuke and Goldie never show up when we're open. The others come at random."

Stinger had a thoughtful expression. "Good to know."

"Hey, Miwa-chan!" Dustin called for her.

"Oh, looks like they need me. Be right back!" White Fang ran towards Dustin and the others. Stinger looked at the stage. His eyes showed many emotions. Disappointment, anger, annoyance…

"Tell me." the wolf said anxiously. She loved to be called for things almost as much as she loved to hear good news.

"I just wanted to ask you: what do you think about Stinger?" Dustin told her.

"Well, he acts a bit weird and isn't really an open book, but he seems like a pretty kind guy!"

"Looks like we all agree about him being someone nice." Freddy observed.

"Isn't that great?" Chica said cheerfully.

"Wait…" BB muttered, turning to look at Springtrap. "Hey Spring, you didn't say anything about him yet."

" _You might want to wait if you are looking forward to hear his opinion."_ Daisuke told them. Springtrap didn't say anything. _"As for now, he doesn't seem to have a good impression."_

"Well wasn't that fast," Toy Bonnie commented, rather surprised about Springtrap already doubting about Stinger.

"I have my motives. Nothing else to say." Springtrap deadpanned.

Dustin shrugged, "Up to you."

"Anyways, what do you guys wanna do now?" JJ asked everyone, just as bored as the rest.

"I want to sleep, _please."_ Mangle complained. "None of you stopped talking since we woke up…" He broke into a yawn and fell asleep immediately, causing BB to chuckle.

"Oh great. Now I'm sleepy as well." Toy Bonnie grumbled.

"So are we." Bonnie told him, his voice already slothful.

"Really? Ye all be sleepy? What kind of crew be this?" Foxy grouched, crossing his arms.

"Hey, not all of us are motorbikes like you." Toy Chica told him with a frown as she walked somewhere else with Chica and a very sleepy Toy Bonnie. BB and JJ simply sat next to Mangle, trying to get some sleep as well.

"Are you guys actually going to spend the rest of the day sleeping?" Dustin asked, puzzled.

"Yep." BB muttered, half-asleep already.

Dustin laughed softly and walked towards the dining area. Jack was trying to get the kids to stop running around, but nothing that he tried would work, so he started chasing them instead, rekindling the game. Stinger was sitting on the stage, pretty concentrated on something.

"Sup Stinger." Chica greeted him as she and the others walked past, startling him a bit.

"Oh, hi… Chica?" Stinger doubted for a moment.

"That's me." Chica confirmed him, closing her eyes cheerfully.

"Don't tell me, you don't know what to do, right?" Toy Bonnie made a weird guess, which would probably end up being right.

"Actually I was thinking of stuff of mine, but… Guess I can say that's true." Stinger said gently. He was starting to get more confidence around the animatronics. And why wouldn't he – Chica, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were amongst the nicest in the family.

"Hey, wanna come with us?" Chica offered him, giving him an idea of something to do until the day ended.

"Where are you going?" Stinger asked, standing up.

"Nowhere at all. We just walk around and talk about random things." Toy Chica told him. "And I also teach these two how to speak Japanese on the way." she added with a giggle.

"Seems fun. Alright, let's get going." Stinger accepted.

* * *

 **I have something important to tell you guys. FNaF 4 is gonna be released on August 8th (yay!), but I still won't make Counterparts 4 until Halloween since Scott will add all the things that will be missing/not shown in this early release on the official date. The incoming game will probably be just a pretty long demo as well. Plus, I don't think I'll have this story done for the 8th anyways xD**

 **(However, if I finish this story and the early release shows more than enough, I may upload the fourth story before Halloween).**

 **Oh, and yeah, you can all aboard the hype train ^^**


	4. IMPORTANT

**I know, I know, I'm soooo inactive. It's just that I had lots of stuff to do, as always. And, well, now I'm going on vacation. I'll be out for a week or so. I wanted to update the story before I went away but, y'know, with all the packing up and everything… So yeah. Who knows, maybe I can write the next chapters on my phone, but of course that'll take me forever. As soon as I'm back, I'll try to update the story faster and hopefully make longer chapters since I won't have anything else to do.**

 **See y'all soon!**


	5. Strange Attitude

"Got it?"

Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Stinger had been the whole day walking around, talking, getting to know each other. Stinger learnt a lot from his new friends, he understood their way of thinking and their personalities. Maybe he didn't know how all of them exactly acted yet, but could get a pretty clear idea.

"I sure get it," Stinger told Toy Chica cheerfully. She and the others had been telling him everything that happened and how the animatronics met each other. They didn't reveal much of their hidden back-story yet, however. Stinger might seem friendly, but he was a newcomer and they needed time to trust him enough. It wasn't like he cared much anyways, and he didn't look like someone persistent at all.

* * *

Later at night, the animatronics still walked around, not knowing what to do and improvising. The last thing they wanted to do was go to sleep, no matter how tired or bored they were. Usual habit. Mangle, by the other hand, was completely asleep, dangling upside down from the ceiling. With so many animatronics around, it sure was hard to rest. No one could even have five minutes of silence without yells and laughter breaking the peace.

BB and JJ were chasing each other all over the place, laughing cheerfully. They did that every single day, every single time. Chica and Toy Chica, outside the room, watched them play while they talked about the first thing that popped up on their heads. All the others were basically doing the same - it wasn't like there was much else to do.

In the meanwhile, White Fang was minding her own business on the stage, peacefully sitting there and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. She gave a short yawn and blinked a couple of times, showing signs of being really tired. And that was weird actually. White Fang was a really active animatronic, always ready to do the first thing that came to her mind, or do others a few favors. Tonight seemed to be different, though.

She stood up and walked with the others. Kind of a surprise for her, almost all of them were really tired, when they had been active just a few moments ago. The animatronic kids were still running around. Those two sure were tireless. "Don't you guys ever get tired of playing?" White Fang asked them with a smile as they ran past her.

"Not really!" JJ yelled as they both continued their apparently endless chase. The animatronic wolf rolled her eyes with a little shake of her head, greeting Chica and Toy Chica as she walked by. "Why hello there, sleepy heads." White Fang mocked as she entered the room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up early. Costumers would soon arrive and both the animatronics and the personal needed to be ready. Just a few minutes after waking up, White Fang was already at the stage, waiting anxiously for children to come. Stinger sat next to her, thinking. "Isn't this exciting?" the wolf asked him with a joyful voice.

"Yes, very…" Stinger replied dryly.

White Fang moved her ears back in confusion. Whenever she talked about anything related to acting on stage, Stinger seemed to get… mad and annoyed. She wondered if he didn't like acting at all, or maybe something else was going on. "Ah, come on, you should be happy now. It's your first day of entertaining kids!" White Fang tried to cheer Stinger up. "Wouldn't you love to see loads of happy faces?"

"Sure I would." Stinger muttered with monotone voice. He looked away a bit, and with a barely audible voice, he whispered to himself, "On my own…"

"Well guys," Dustin's voice came in. He clapped his hands together as he said, "What's for today?"

"Since it's Stinger's first day, we're gonna improvise." White Fang told him happily.

"Good idea, you always come with great stuff when you improvise," Dustin said, putting a gentle smile on his face and causing the wolf to giggle gladly. "People are going to come in no time, I'll better get everything working. See ya!" Dustin trailed off, always prepared to work.

"Just to get settled in," Stinger drawled, not getting his view off the floor. "What do you usually do?"

"Lots of things." White Fang said simply. "Sing, talk, tell jokes, play with the kids…"

Stinger remained silent for a moment. "And we'll take turns, right?" He asked it as if the one and only thing he wanted to hear was a 'yes'.

White Fang gave a little chuckle. "No silly, we act together! That's why they brought you here." Stinger sighed, making White Fang frown. "Really, is there something wrong? You look so… I don't know, bored? Angry? Annoyed?"

Right when Stinger was about to reply, Toy Chica came in, yelling, "Hey peeps!"

"Hey gal," White Fang waved at her. "You look happy today."

"Sure I am!" Toy Chica giggled. "I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm just overly happy right now for some reason."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

The two laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go see if someone needs help." Toy Chica walked down the hall where Dustin and the rest were. "Have a nice day Stinger!" she yelled once she was out of sight.

"She's really nice to everybody." Stinger commented.

"Yep." White Fang snickered. "Okay, people are going to come in any moment by now, we better be prepared!"

* * *

 **I'm back people! ^^**

 **Okay, here's the thing – FNaF 4 has already been released (damn you Scott D:) and I'm literally exploding inside because I have to finish this story to get to the next one. I'm just** _ **really**_ **excited to write the FNaF 4 story, I've already got the thing planned out even! So what I was thinking is this – since this story is an in-between thing in the series and also the shortest one, I can write both this and the fourth one at the same time. Don't worry, there'll be no spoilers about this story. It'll be no problem for me, I can write two stories at the same time!**

 **Tell me what you think about it, and see you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
